The Lost and Forgotten
by John Locke
Summary: Peter Pettigrew. A tale untold, waiting for the right person to tell it. It chose me. Eneter the mysterious past, present, and future of this boy.


A/N You know what I realized? Out of all of the Maruader stories here on fan fiction.net… not a single decent one is about Peter. His PoV, what he thought really and what he was like. You all leave him out, out make him a bumbling old prat. Well he had to have some good qualities or Sirius and James would have teased him mercilessly like Snape. Well here goes my story about Peter Petttigrew. Beginning to end.  
  
The lost and forgotten  
  
A small boy of ten woke up as the sunlight danced on his face. Grumbling he sat up and pushed the covers off of himself. Placing both feet on the cold floor, he shivered slightly. He bent down to his knees and fished his slippers from underneath his wide bed. Placing his feet in them, he draped his brightly colored blue robe around his short figure and almost ran out of the room.  
  
He reached the Kitchen moments later. "Morning mum, dad, Johnny." He greeted as he sat down at the dark oak table. He was the youngest of the two kids. The Pettigrews were high standing in the social rank of the wizarding and muggle world. His father an auror was short and loud spoken. His mother and Aristocrat in the Muggle world who was tall and well, beautiful.   
  
He himself was a rather handsome boy, a thick mop of bullion hair sat neatly atop of his head, complementing his somewhat watery blue eyes. Crystal clear, that showed his emotions easily. His older brother John ruffled his hair. "Happy birthday Pete." The same blue eyes shone down happily, seven years older than him, John was Peter's person guard, usually getting picked on in primary school, John always made Peter feel better when he got home.   
  
The package was wrapped in silver foil, with a gleaming gold bow. Opening it quickly Peter revealed a package of his favorite candies, and a record. The Beatles. The one he had been wanting for a while now. "Thank you Johnny!" The small boy exclaimed and hugged his brother. "No problem Pete. Once again happy birthday." John was a wizard like his father, and he was going into his seventh and final year. Peter had been hoping since his brother had been accepted that he would too. But nothing unusual happened around him like it did John.  
  
Right when his mother kissed him on the cheek and handed him a thin package, a tawny owl soared right into the closed window. "Ooo. Poor bird." his dad george said as he stood up to go to the window. "I suppose its for me. I just hope I don't have to go to work today…" Letting the owl hop onto the windowsill, George brushed its feathers the right way and took the letter that was tied to its leg. Turning it over he grinned brightly.   
  
"Whats that about George?" Peters mother, Priscilla asked seeing the grin. "Its for Petey. Here you go son." The envelope was made out of parchment, and was addressed to him. Peter Pettigrew, 76 Mountain View Lake, Luxembourg. Second bedroom on the left. With shaking hands he opened the letter. He could hardly contain his excitement. It was exactly like John's letter he got six years ago. Taking out the parchment with green letting on it, he read it allowed quickly, "Dear Mr. Pettigrew… We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He jumped up. "Im in! They let me in!" His parents and brother were all smiling happily at him. "Im so happy honey, We should take you school shopping immediately, I cant wait to go back to Diagon alley." "Hey lets hope you get into Hufflepuff like me or Gryffindor like your brother." "You are so going to love to it there Pete."   
  
Smiling broadly to himself, he tucked the piece of parchment into his robe pocket and continued to unwrap the small pile of presents from his family.  
  
~Later that day, the small family moved into the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey George, another one get into Hogwarts?" Peters attention was drawn all over the place. He wasn't allowed to go with his brother when he went, and he didn't want to miss anything. His eyes were gleaming happily, and his mouth slightly ajar. "Yes Tom, this is Peter." The small boy waved and they moved into a small Alley wa, where a trashcan stood in front of a brick wall.   
  
"Um, dad, are you sure we're in the right place, this is just a small…courtyard?" His voice was full of disappointment, but his father laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Just wait Petey… just wait…" Pulling out a thin rod of maple, he tapped a few bricks which Peter didn't have a chance to memorize as he was mystified by the moving of the bricks. They shifted in and out, in a methodical pattern, into a large archway, which he noted could have fit a giant, that led to an enormous street, with people wearing funny clothing. Long dress like garbs, in all colors and styles. Shops with odd products and offerings. One held an array of animals that he was sure he would never be able to find in the "muggle" world.  
  
An apothecary. He knew that he had read of those in Romeo and Juliet, he found it odd how everything felt like he went back in time to the medieval age. He was soaking up every detail his eyes could feast upon, but was quickly diverted as his brother nudged him, opening the door. He read the sign, Olivander's wand makers, since [forgot the #] In the window there was a wand apparently, on a faded royal purple cushion. It seemed like the wood hadn't lost its shine, or color in all the years t seemed to be there as the pillow had.   
  
Walking into the darker, dust laden shop he looked at the box upon box upon box of wands on the walls ahead of him. He was amazed at all that could fit there. "Hullo there. Pettigrew is it? Yes, of course it is. Knew young Peter here would be coming in fairly soon." A mysterious voice said as the figure, a tall, older man with white wispy all-over the-place-hair and a long nose with matching long fingers, made its way through the haze of dust in the air. "Right, now which arm is your wand arm?" "You mean my writing arm?" "Same thing deary, now hold it out." Peter nervously stuck out his right arm, only to find a tape measurer magically take measurements of his arm, wrist, his height, and his waist. Not really sure what to do, he stood there quietly, and waited for the crazy man to come back. Darting back into view the man shoved a wand into Peters hand. "Twelve and a quarter inches, Willow, dragon heart string, swishy. Give it a wave now." Peter did as he was told and brought the wand down creating a cold feeling in the room. "Nope, no definitely not." The man snatched back the wand and shoved wand after wand into the boys hand. None of them being 'it' as the man had told him.  
  
An idea spread across the lines of the mans time worn face. Moving around the counter, pushing past the family and bending over the display in the window, he snatched the light spruce colored wand from the display. "Here, try this one… Red cedar and oak, eleven and three quarter inch, inflexible, Phoenix feather." He tossed it carefully to Peter who caught it and almost dropped it. Fumbling he brought it up t chest level, and swished it down to the right. He was surprised when he saw sparks of many colors emit from the tip of the wand. Arrays of silver, gold, black, bronze, red, yellow, blue and green. All mixed into one beautiful, yet short display.  
  
"Spiffing! Absolutely spiffing young master Pettigrew. I've been searching for this ones companion for a while. I gave up hope in finding one for it so I placed it there many years ago. About seventy or so, but I digress. The phoenix tail feather that resides in that wand is special, the last one form one of the few remaining emperor phoenixes. They never give feathers anymore, as they see it us unworthy now. But It must see what I see in you, Greatness. A will to achieve. You will do great things with this wand Master Pettigrew. Choose your battles wisely." Nodding wisely to the old man, he spoke up determined not to sound meek. "Thank you sire, how much do I owe you?" "that will be ten galleons Young Master Pettigrew." Getting his money from his father he handed the gold coins to the man before rushing out of the store, beaming. "Im special. This wand is special, Im never going to let anything happen to it." Clutching the box to his chest he turned quickly but got knocked over as something ran into him.  
  
He heard shouts from down the cobbled path in his direction. "James Potter I swear on Valars grave that if you do not get your butt back here Im going to hurt you!" Peter laughed to himself, but shoved the smaller boy off of him. "You ok? Whose yelling after you anyway?" The smaller boy had round glasses framing his chocolate, shining eyes. His unruly mop of jet black hair hung in his face. He grinned at Peter. "Just my sister, just peeving her off a bit. You a first year? I am too. I hope we see each other on the train. Names James Potter." He obviously liked to talk a lot, and to make people angry at him.  
  
"Nice meeting you James, My names Peter Pettigrew, and yes I am a first year. Say, why don't you ditch your sister and come with me and my family?" He was happy to have met another first year, and one that seemed so nice. "Sure, but Ill just go tell my sister that ill meet her in the Leaky Cauldron later and knick some money from her. Stay right here." James darted off back to his sister.   
  
"Seems like you've already made yourself a friend there Pete." John said smiling. He handed him a leather pouch full of silver, bronze and gold coins. "Here Mum, Dad and I will get the rest of your stuff, have fun. Meet you in the Cauldron in oh, say two hours?" John laid his hand on Peters shoulder. "Sure Johnny. Ill be there. Thanks a lot!" He hugged his brother and waved his parents goodbye and stood there clutching his wand waiting for James. The smaller boy bounded back up to him, and they set off. James showing him the ropes of the place. The joke shop, the ice cream parlour, the menagerie of pets, and the quidditch shop.  
  
Finally sitting down at the ice cream parlour, James was telling Peter the rules of quidditch. "Too bad first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms at Hogwarts, I mean I love playing. Im the best at being a seeker. And I cant wait to try out next year." "But cant you get really hurt from flying?" James laughed, "Only if you don't know what you're doing. They give lessons at Hogwarts." "Oh cool! I cant wait." They bonded more and more, they found common ground on sports, and their love of nature and pranking.   
  
The two hours came all to fast for the two boys' likings. They sad their goodbyes and went their own ways, but not after exchanging addresses to owl each other over the next month. "Did you have a good time sweetie?" His mother asked him as she was tucking him into bed. "Yes, James is really nice, I cant wait to go to Hogwarts. It sounds like it will be a load of fun." "Yes but you are going there to learn my boy." His father chuckled. " I know that, but classes will be fun too. I cant wait. Even though I'll miss you guys."   
  
"We'll miss you too sweetie but we'll go over that bridge when the time comes. Go to sleep, you still have a month ahead of you." She kissed him on the forehead and flicked out the lights. "Night sweetie." "Night Petey." "Good night Mummy, good night dad." He stayed awake that night for hours, processing all the information his brain had soaked up in the past twenty four hours. He was a wizard like Johnny and his father. His world was turned upside down with turning eleven. He already made a knew friend, and was being introduced into all of the wondrous wizarding things. Finally feeling drowsy he fell asleep, clutching his prized possession to his chest. His wand. 


End file.
